The present disclosure relates to a seat frame assembling unit and a manufacturing method for a seat frame and particularly pertains to a seat frame assembling unit and a manufacturing method for a seat frame that can increase manufacturing efficiency of the seat frame.
Industrial robots are typically used, for example, for manufacturing products, as a means to reduce manufacturing costs. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-187036 (JP07-187036A) describes a configuration in which a vehicle seat is loaded into a vehicle by a robot to be assembled on a vehicle body floor. In addition to the usage of a robot for assembling a vehicle seat on a floor of a vehicle, a robot is used to assemble components of the vehicle seat and thereby manufacturing efficiency may be increased.
However, if a vehicle seat is configured with a plurality of components having different shapes, some robots may have difficulty effectively assembling the components. For example, robots for installing components or components themselves are brought into contact with another component; therefore, the other component installed may be displaced or components may not follow predetermined conveyor pathways. Also, for example, a portion of a component to be held by a robot varies. In such a case, when the same components are conveyed in the same conveyor pathway, the components may not be stably installed in place. Accordingly, in order that the components are held via the same portion by the robot, the components need to be aligned before being held by the robot; therefore, manufacturing efficiency may be decreased.
Furthermore, if a plurality of components is installed in a state where the installation position displacement has occurred as described above, welding is successively performed between the plurality of components; therefore, dimensional precision of welded portions may be deteriorated. Also, for example, a setting robot including a plurality of kinds of holding portions is used to hold components having different shapes. In such a case, the holding portions need to be changed in accordance with the shapes of the components; therefore, manufacturing efficiency may be decreased.